Playing For Keeps
by RainLily13
Summary: Prompt fill on tumblr: Sometimes love is like a snitch and you've got to wait for it to show itself. Sometimes it's like a bludger and it hits you when you're not looking. And sometimes, it's like a quaffle—you can choose to chase it or let it come to you, but either way you know that once you catch it you're gonna hold it close.
1. Part I

Another prompt fill from tumblr! Man, this one had a mind of it's own, it would **not **let me stop, haha. Dearest anon who sent me this prompt, I do hope you enjoy this. The prompt was James Potter/Kagome/Quidditch.

Now, I've always said before that after starting Domino Effect, the idea of ever writing a James/Kagome fic would be too weird for me when I've been writing them as siblings for the last... few years. It's amazing how the word "Quidditch" can erase any lingering weirdness I have about pairing these two. Simply amazing, hahaha. Sometimes someone just says the magic words, I guess. Anyway, this is AU on Kagome's part—no such thing as the Feudal Era for her, sorry.

This got so long I split it into three parts. It's already finished, so I'll post as I finish editing/proofing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Obviously, neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha belong to me._

* * *

><p>—Part I<em>—<em>

__— __**_Summer Before Sixth Year_**

_"So how you feeling, my dear Prongs?" _

_Laying back into his bed, arms crossed and resting behind his head of unruly dark hair, James Potter snorted at the pun. "Better, I guess," he said with a forlorn sigh. _

_Sirius Black propped himself up on his forearms, peering over from where he was draped over his best mate's legs. He let the muggle magazine he was reading fall flat against the bed, only his thumb slipped between its glossy pages marking his place. On the cover of the magazine was a buxom woman in a bikini, leaning seductively over a rather impressive looking motorcycle. "Still not over her yet, eh?"_

_Used to his friend's tactlessness, James only rolled his eyes. He still felt the pang in his chest, though, even if it was only a fraction of what it used to be. "Matters of the heart take time to heal, dear Padfoot," he replied easily, if not with a touch of dramatic flare. His lips twitched as he eyed the other boy from the corner of his gaze. "Something a dog like yourself wouldn't know, I'm sure."_

_Sirius wasn't offended in the least, not with the large grin he was sporting. "You know me best, mate."_

_James chuckled softly. His laughter faded, however, as a contemplative expression crossed his face. "I think it helps that I don't see her every day," he murmured, hazel eyes flitting to the ceiling. "I'm kinda worried that once I see her, it'll all…" he trailed off with a pensive frown._

_"Be for nothing?" Sirius finished for him, tilting his head. "Come back like it never left?"_

_James nodded and sighed again, this time closing his eyes. _

_Sirius watched his friend closely and reached over to poke him firmly in the stomach, if nothing other than to break the depressing atmosphere that had settled over them. James' jaw twitched and the teen wordlessly swatted at the offending finger. _

_Sirius sniggered softly. "I think…" he pondered aloud once he calmed, and James cracked an eye open to look over at him, "I think you really are getting over her this time."_

_James blinked and lifted his head. "Seriously?" Immediately, the teen winced._

_His lips twitching, anyone could see the struggle to resist jumping on the word choice, but Sirius only nodded in the end. "It's different this time," he said confidently with a nod. "I can tell."_

_James' eyes squinted, suspicious. "How's that?"_

_Sirius made a face, clearly offended. "What, being your best mate isn't enough?" And when James scoffed, grinning, Sirius lightly punched him on the thigh. "Git. I mean it. It just is." His gaze flicked over James' face, eyes narrowed. "You don't… you don't talk about her as often, you don't mope as much as you have before when you tried 'moving on' the last few times. Honestly, though?"_

_James, who had been blinking rather stupidly at his friend's sudden insightfulness, nodded._

_"I think you've been over her for a while, it just…" Sirius trailed off, head cocking in thought. "It hasn't really hit you until now? Or you haven't really accepted it, y'know?" The Black heir shrugged. "Like, your default has always been liking Evans, so not fancying the pants off her never really occurred to you, not until you got some space. Last month just sort of… cemented it."_

_James sighed, his eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. He didn't deny Sirius' words_—they _made sense, in a way. "How'd you get so smart, Padfoot?" he mumbled idly._

_Sirius gave an imperious sniff. "I've always been smart. You've just never realized it."_

_Lips twitching, James tried for a solemn nod. "Of course. You have only my sincerest apologies."_

_"Liar," Sirius shot back, but he was grinning nonetheless. "You just gotta try and forget about her when we get back, Prongs," he said, nudging him lightly. "She's a great gal, but…"_

_"But she isn't the one for me," James finished with a determined nod. "I've got it now. Guess the rejection took a while to register," he said, scratching his cheek sheepishly when Sirius snorted. It wasn't a lie—three years __**was **__a while. "Just… how can I forget about her when we get back? We're in the same House. We've got most of our classes together!"_

_Sirius picked his magazine back up. "Why don't you focus on something else?" he offered as he flipped through the publication. "Probably try talking to other birds, too. I don't mean date, not if you're not ready, just talk so Evans isn't the only girl on your mind."_

_James sighed, not really satisfied with that last bit. "Focus on what?"_

_As if a light blinked on in his head, Sirius sat up suddenly, grey eyes wide. "Like quidditch! Evans has nothing to do with that!" he exclaimed. "You love quidditch! You've always loved it!" A grin began growing on his face. "Quidditch is to you like pissing my mum and dad is to me!"_

_James blinked, that last remark startling a laugh out of him. "I guess I can hold extra practices," he mused. "Plus, we do need a new Keeper since Abbing graduated, not to mention a new Seeker—we were lucky to win __**any**__ games after Jones dropped out because of O.W.L.s and we were left with just the reserve." James grinned suddenly, nodding. "Yeah, that's it! I can focus on filling up and training the reserves. Great idea, Pads!"_

_Sirius puffed up his chest. "I know. All my ideas are great!"_

_James only laughed. "Okay, sure."_

_Sirius twitched. Throwing his magazine to the side he transformed into Padfoot, tackling the bespectacled teen and proceeding to slobber all over him. James sputtered and tried to push him off to no avail._

_"O-oi, stop it! You damned mutt!"_

o.O.o

With a sharp eye trained on her team, Kagome Higurashi watched as they moved, biting her lip as she assessed them.

Individually, the new players were pretty good—unfortunately, the problem was that she had too many new players and too little time to get them to sync with the others and play efficiently as a team.

As if to prove her point, one of the Chasers, O'Leary, swerved to steal the quaffle in a pass, nearly taking out another, Torres, who was much better suited to move in and intercept. Not even seconds later, Karpe nearly took out Tachibana, their seeker, with a bludger.

Kagome cringed, palming her face.

_Merlin, _she bemoaned to herself. _I should skin Stebbins for leaving me with this mess. _

A long whistle sounded from behind, jolting her out of the mental string of curses she had going on. "Looking _good_ there, Higurashi! Captaincy suits you."

It truly was a hard-won effort for Kagome _not _to roll her eyes and groan. "What are you doing here, Potter? I've got the pitch for the day." She turned her broom to properly look at the Gryffindor now hovering at her side. "Scoping out the competition already?" she guessed, faintly amused.

James Potter however, the little shit that he was, actually snorted. "Well, I _was_," he replied with a smirk, and his hazel eyes flickered across the pitch where her Keeper was now pressed full-bodily against her broom after almost toppling off, arms tightly twined around its crooked shaft like it was a life line.

Kagome studiously didn't allow herself to wince. Not in front of him.

"But then," James huffed, his amusement more than apparent, "I quickly realized there was no need."

_Oh. _Kagome twitched, any remnants of her earlier amusement vanishing in a second flat._ He did __**not **__just… _Her fingers curled tighter around the bat in her hand. Quick as a flash, Kagome spun and zipped right into his personal space, her eyes narrowed into slits.

_No one insults my team. _

James jerked back at her sudden close proximity, his eyebrows kicking up and his eyes widening as she raised her bat and poked him soundly against his chest. "They may not seem like much _now_," she said, words coming in a furious hiss, "But trust me when I say I'll make you _eat_ those words, _Potter_."

_I'll whip them into shape in no time, _Kagome vowed with silent vehemence, glare never wavering. _Just you watch._

She saw James' gaze flicker slowly over her face and his smirk reappear—this time wider—and she felt her nostrils flare.

"I guess we'll see then, eh?"

Huffing, Kagome swung back from the boy, putting distance between them. "Now was there something else you—_O'Leary_, for the _last _time; get your arse back in formation! You're on a _team_, now _act like it!_"

When she glanced back at James, he was gazing at her with a sort of goofy grin on his face. The sort of look one had as if they just realized something. Sending him a strange look of her own, she shook her head dismissively and turned back to her team, absently asking, "What?"

"Oh, nothing really," the bespectacled boy said rather pleasantly. "Just—has anyone told you how beautiful you looked?"

_Wow, seriously? _Surprised, Kagome glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "I look the same as I did at our last game, last year."

"No, no," the Gryffindor Captain quickly protested, grin growing. "There's a glow to you now; an aura of command. Watching you give orders, it's sexy."

Kagome couldn't help the loud snort that escaped her. "Whatever it is you want, Potter, the answer is no," she told him bluntly. "Flattery gets you nowhere with me—especially bad flattery at that. Black already knows that by now."

The teen's mouth dropped. "Wait, what?"

Kagome ignored him, leaning forward to steer her broom towards her team, and gifted him with a short wave from over the shoulder. "Now get off my pitch, Potter, I've got a team to train!"

James sputtered after her. "But what flattery? That prat _flirts_ with you?!"

o.O.o

**— _Later that day, in the Gryffindor Tower…_**

In a certain dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, a loud groan filled the room. _"Oh Merlin," _one Sirius Black moaned to himself as he fell back hard against his bed, the impact sending his sheets and pillows billowing up. _"Not again."_

On the other side of the dorm, Remus and Peter shared a look and snickered.

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "You're supposed to focus on quidditch and talk to other birds! Not fall in love at—at—at first _insult!_" Sirius covered his face and groaned into his palms.

James sat up straighter in his bed. "Oi! It was not first insult!" he protested. "The first time she ever insulted me was…hmm…" He trailed off in thought. "Wasn't it fourth year? You guys remember, right?"

The other three winced, signifying that they certainly did.

"But Higurashi?" Sirius pressed, rolling on his side to give the other teen a pleading look. "_Really?_"

James gave a dry scoff. "What? Like you haven't flirted with her before yourself." When Sirius opened his mouth to protest, James leveled an accusing finger at him. "Don't lie to me either, she even said it herself! Flattery!"

Sirius blinked at him blankly. "Yes, you're right," he remarked drolly, sitting up. "Right before she threatened to shove her bat so far up my arse I'd be seeing snitches and stars if I didn't remove my hand from her shoulder." The teen grimaced at the memory.

His friends snickered at that.

"In her defense," Remus interjected, still laughing. "You _did _make a remark about how amazing her arse looked just a few seconds beforehand. Besides, it's not like she's one to hold a grudge," the werewolf added, "She even helped you last year with your Herbology project—you'd have failed without her."

Sirius huffed and looked away. Remus was right, of course—his dragon rumptully would've died without the Hufflepuff's intervention.

Peter nodded. "I like her," he declared. "She is really nice. Just… scary sometimes…"

Sirius snorted. "Try bloody terrifying," he muttered sulkily. "She almost knocked me off my broom before! And you too!" he said to James, waving a hand over at him. His tone took on a faintly mocking touch to it as he went on, "Or did you forget the moment you gazed into her big blue eyes?"

His answer was in the glazed look James gained, grinning as he murmured, "She _does_ have _really_ pretty eyes…" James' grin widened as he recalled their chat. "You should've seen the way they sorta _flashed _when she started on O'Leary." The sigh that passed his lips was nothing short of wistfully admiring.

Remus snorted, biting his lip trying not to laugh as Sirius stared at James in incredulity. Wide grey eyes turned to the others as he gestured exasperatedly at their infatuated friend. "She's a beater, Padfoot," Remus said patiently. "That's kinda her job. What's your problem, really?"

Sirius shoulders slumped and James suddenly broke out of his daze at the question.

"Yeah, you should be happy I took your advice to heart! She's another girl _and _we've got quidditch in common! D'you not like her or something?"

"No," Sirius objected instantly, "It's not _that_. I like her just fine. I like more than I like most birds, actually—_not _like _that_," he quickly clarified upon seeing James' narrow-eyed look and the raised eyebrows of his friends. "_Merlin's fuzzy balls. _It's just… you only just got out of a three year fixation with Evans…"

Remus lips twitched. "Awh," he teased, "You're worried it's too soon, aren't you? You don't want him getting hurt again?"

The werewolf was promptly met with a pillow in the face that sent him sputtering and almost tumbling off his bed.

Peter giggled into his hands. "We'll take that as a yes."

"Some best mates you are," Sirius muttered. He looked up as his bed dipped, James coming to sit next to him.

"Thanks, mate," James said honestly, smiling warmly as he threw an arm around Sirius' shoulders. "I appreciate the concern but… But it's okay."

Sirius watched him, searchingly, before he broke out into a grin. "Okay." His grin faltered for a second, "Hey, Prongs, she isn't just a rebound, is she?" he asked hesitantly. "'Cause that's kinda not cool, y'know?"

James blinked, startled at the question.

"I was wondering the same thing," Remus added, grumbling as he pushed himself up. "Since I don't think she's the type to date casually."

Sirius snorted. "I think she's the type to kick your arse if she finds out she _is _a rebound." Peter nodded deeply at that.

The messy-haired teen gave a thoughtful hum. "Nah," he said easily. "You know what I felt when I saw Evans on the train when we came back?" At their expectant stares, James shrugged. "Almost nothing, really. I mean," he amended, "I felt _something_, obviously, but nothing like last year. Not even close…" he trailed off, a faint smile on his face.

Sirius just shook his head though. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you? Higurashi?"

James couldn't help his sheepish look. "Mate, if only you saw her today… Watching her team, giving orders… Y'know she almost bit my head off when I insulted her team?" His smile grew, looking silly. "She leaned right in," he went on, gesturing the distance—or rather, the lack of it that was between them. "And then told me she'd make me eat my words." James let out a low, impressive whistle. "Jabbed me right here with her bat, too," he added, patting his chest with a bit of fondness.

The boys stared at him a moment before they all burst out laughing. "Oh, so it was _you _who insulted her then?" Sirius remarked, shaking his head ruefully, still laughing. "Prongs, I don't think that should be a point in her favor attraction-wise."

James just shrugged. "What can I say? She's really passionate and not just about quidditch, but her team as well."

The boys shared a look. "Oh shit," Sirius sniggered, arms clutching his stomach.

Remus nodded, grinning. "I think Prongs found his _true _soulmate. Someone who can match his love with quidditch. Who knew it was even possible?"

James pouted, crossing his arms and looking away as he huffed in embarrassment.

Peter budged up on his bed, pale blue eyes wide and curious. "So what _are _you gonna do?"

James glanced over at the question, his head canting to the side as he thought about it. "Well," he hummed, "I figure I'd talk to her first, you know? Get to know her?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, we've at least got quidditch in common, right?"

o.O.o

"Looks like I was wrong."

Kagome was sitting at a small table in the library and trying to finish some homework when the familiar voice announced itself. "Not that it comes as a surprise to hear that," she said sweetly as she marked her place in her book, an innocent smile on her face as she looked up at her visitor. "But exactly what were you wrong about?"

Snorting, James dropped into the seat across from her, letting his bag drop with a loud thunk, as well as a short string of suspicious metal clanking.

At Kagome's confused blink and her following, slowly raised eyebrow, James coughed loudly. "About your team," he said, quickly moving to divert her attention. "You guys _murdered _the Snakes Saturday!" A gleeful grin broke out onto his face and he leaned forward to whisper, "I think you might've even made Sturgis _cry _a little bit."

Kagome bit her lip and turned away, trying not to grin at the image of the surly, stocky captain shedding a few tears over the embarrassing loss. It didn't work. "Well," she said, trying to play it off as nothing. The wicked and almost vicious glint in her eye pretty much negated _that. _"He didn't think a team of badgers captained by a muggleborn like me would make a single goal. I felt it necessary to show him just how wrong he was."

James, whose expression became pinched upon hearing Sturgis' remark, let out a laugh that could almost be described as a cackle and Kagome hurried to shush him before Madam Pinch swooned in and threw them both out.

"Sorry," James hurried to say much more quietly, tears coming to his eyes. He made a show of reaching under his glasses to swipe them away. "I just remembered the look on his face when you shot a bludger _this _close to clipping him," he chortled, holding up his thumb and forefinger with barely an inch of space between.

Kagome whistled, soft and innocent as she picked her book back up. "Dunno what you're talking about—I was just trying to block it from getting to Karpe where, I might add, _his _beater sent it towards in the first place."

A skeptical noise worked its way out from his throat, but James was still grinning nonetheless. "Now don't get _too _confident. Your team still doesn't come close to being in the same league as _mine_."

Eye twitching, her benevolent expression instantly switched to a chagrined one. "Talk about getting too confident—win a couple of Quidditch Cups and you think you're invincible," she shot back.

The mention of it had James puffing up his chest. "Oh, there's no thinking about it," he boasted. "I _know _we are."

But Kagome just smiled then, and James shifted uncomfortably at it. "But Potter, you were already wrong once. Who's to say you won't be again?" And with that, she primly slipped out of her seat and stood, sweeping up her books and bag. "Better not slack off or the Hufflepuffs might steal the Quidditch Cup this year," she warned in a sing-song voice as she sauntered away.

James could only sit there dumbly and watch her leave, eyes wide and trailing her every step.

o.O.o

_Dearest nonny that sent me this prompt, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, haha. And of course, I hope the rest of you guys enjoyed it as well. Tell me what you think! ^^_

_I'm still accepting prompts by the way (though, as you can see, I may be slow in filling them). Drop on by my tumblr and shoot me an ask. Just give me a couple of names from anywhere (by anywhere, I do mean any of my fandoms, lol) and a prompt, and I'll see about writing a drabble or a one-shot or something, whatever the mind inspires! _

_Till next time!_

_RainLily^^_


	2. Part II

_Wow, haha, thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews guys! Glad you all enjoyed it! And now for Part II!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Obviously, neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha belong to me._

* * *

><p>—Part II<em>—<em>

"Sirius hates you by the way," James cheerfully said one morning by way of greeting in the Great Hall as he sat next to her at the Hufflepuff table.

Across from her, Edgar Bones raised a thick, dark eyebrow at her new seatmate but said nothing as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

Kagome twitched and set down her juice. "Are you lost, Potter?" She turned, scooting over to put some space between herself and the Gryffindor. "And why does Black not like me now?"

On her other side, the curly-haired, dark-skinned Gracie Myers giggled into her yogurt at the mention of the teen.

James twitched but pushed on. "Well," he drawled, propping an elbow on the table and setting his chin in his palm to peer at her. "Ever since you mentioned not slacking off, I realized you had a point. Winning _so_ many games," and here Kagome's eyes _almost _rolled out of her skull and Edgar snorted loud enough to startle his neighbor who was busy scribbling furiously into what was no doubt an essay due that day, "is bound to make us complacent, and it wouldn't be fair to you even if you _did_ win against us in the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game if we weren't at top form."

Too busy running off his mouth, James did not notice the way Kagome's eyebrow was ticking—a sure indicator that her infamous temper was about to come out and play. Her fellow housemates scooted away as the air suspiciously became a bit colder.

It was a rare thing to see, but not rare enough that they weren't _all _aware of the warning signs. True to her badger status, Kagome was normally very friendly and polite to everyone, always happy to lend a hand.

But there were some things most, if not all, knew that were an exception to the rule. For one, Kagome's love for chocolate, particularly the Honeyduke's spicy dark chocolate variety, could almost rival Lupin's.

You _did not_ _fuck_ with Lupin's chocolate. And in Kagome's fourth year, an unsuspecting fifth year 'Puff learned that the same thing applied to Kagome as well.

The prefect was nearly reduced to tears and had to spend a day in the Hospital Wing. It was an incident no-one, Hufflepuffs in particular, really wanted to speak about.

Two was that Kagome could not _stand _for bullying. Of _any_ kind. Something the Marauders themselves discovered when she stumbled upon them messing with Snape a few years back, and then Snape just mere seconds later when the Slytherin began taunting them in kind and made to send a hex their way when she had them wandless and sporting clothes three sizes too small.

It was for that reason only that she was sparred revenge, because at least they weren't alone in their uncomfortable, waddling trek back to their dorms, and Snape's pinched face was, in their words, _priceless._

Three, Kagome Higurashi held a serious passion for quidditch—flying on her Nimbus 1500 seemed to be her natural state, and the way she wielded her beater's bat had made even the toughest, biggest Slytherin beater shrivel at the sight of her.

And since her captaincy, well, she was merciless in whipping the team into shape and now it was becoming clear just why.

Upon spying her twitching fingers, Gracie silently and stealthily slipped Kagome's knife and fork away, and just for good measure, her spoon as well.

But it was all for naught as Kagome took a single deep breath through her nose, in and out, before she turned to James with a caricature of a cheery smile.

Sensing something was wrong, James shifted, his earnest expression faltering.

"Potter," Kagome said sweetly, and across from her Edgar promptly abandoned his cereal and swiftly began to gather his things. But then she sighed and shook her head, grabbing her own bag and getting up. She used James' shoulder as leverage to help push herself up, to which James jerked under her fingers, startled, but before he could say anything Kagome was already leaning into his face.

The boy went completely still, his eyes widening along with those around them, and a flush darkened his faintly freckled face.

As Kagome's eyes narrowed, James swallowed softly.

"You can practice as _long _and _hard _as you want," she told him, her low tone matter-of-fact as she gave his shoulder an almost painful squeeze, "But that isn't going to change the fact that us Badgers are gonna _wipe the pitch_ with you Lions!"

It was a vow, one that had the rest of her team agreeing with whole-heartedly when they, as well as some of their other Housemates not on the team, cheered and whooped, some even going as far as pounding on the table.

Laughing brightly, Kagome gave an approving nod and stepped away from the Gryffindor captain, crossing her arms.

James sat there for a moment, flustered and completely thrown, before it quickly passed and his face broke out in toothy grin. He jumped up to stand in front of Kagome. "Then you better bring your all, Higurashi!"

"Count on it, Potter," Kagome replied, flashing him another grin. "I expect you to do the same, though."

James laughed and glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where the commotion had caused them to look over, whispering amongst themselves. Sirius caught his eye and the pair of Marauders shared a grin. "Gryffindors never back down from a challenge, isn't that right, guys?" he said loud enough for them to hear.

Their rallying cries and cheers filled the Hall in reply.

o.O.o

Since then, neither James nor Kagome went easy on their teams—not only did they work their teams to the bone, but they squabbled over who got the pitch for practice _constantly_.

It was a common occurrence to see the two captains stand toe to toe, glaring down (or in Kagome's case, glaring up) in an attempt to intimidate the other.

"Damn it, Potter, it's our turn to use the pitch!"

James, unruffled, took a casual look about the area. "Oh, is it?" he hummed. "I don't see your name on it."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "I already cleared it with Sprout earlier this week. Besides, your team had the pitch last weekend!"

James made a thoughtful sound. "That's weird—I asked McGonagall and she said it was free. Said you were _going_ to use it, but then changed your mind at the last minute."

A dangerous air seemed to crackle around Kagome as she took a threatening step forward and practically _growled_. "What the hell did you do?"

James remained unfazed—in fact, he gave a mischievous grin and leaned even closer. Those around them watched in baited breath, some even muttering about, _"No survival instinct, that one…"_ under their breaths. "All's fair in love and quidditch, Higurashi."

A strangled, frustrated noise worked its way out of her throat, her blue eyes flashing darkly. "I swear I oughta—"

James raised an eyebrow, smirking. There was a challenging glint in stare. "Oughta _what?"_

But before Kagome could answer, someone let out a loud whistle. "Get a room, why don'tchya?"

Their heads snapped so quickly it was a surprise neither got whiplash. "Oi, shut it, Black!"

Sirius let out an affronted squawk, staring at his best friend in disbelief. "Oi, don't take that tone with me, Prongsy! Dunno why you're getting your knickers in such a twist over some bird, anyway!"

Kagome's team became deathly silent and the girl herself stepped forward. "You wanna see just what this 'bird' can do, Black?" Kagome said pleasantly, the deadly edge her words had taken sending chills down the spines of the onlookers.

Sirius' gaze flickered to the white-knuckled grip she had on her bat and he let out a nervous chuckle, holding his hands up in a sign of mercy. "Did I say _bird_?" he quickly said, stepping back. "Heh, I meant the beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain we all know and love!" Glancing at James, who had a dazed look on his face as he stared after Kagome, Sirius almost swore. "You know what? I think we need a break from practice, don't you Prongs?"

Jolting out of his stupor, James looked at Sirius in confusion. "What?"

"That means yes!" Practically jumping over, Sirius grabbed James and began to pull him off the field. The rest of the team followed, honestly happy to have a day off. "Have a _lovely_ day, Higurashi!"

James sputtered. "Wait, what happened? Padfoot?"

Snorting, Kagome just waved absently at the departing pair before she turned to her team and gestured to the air, straddling her broom. "Let's go, guys!" she ordered, taking to the air and missing the rest of the two boys' conversation.

_ "What happened is that I was two seconds from getting my head bashed in by her bat and all you could do was make fucking googly-eyes at her, you damned git!"_

_"S-shut up, no I wasn't!"_

o.O.o

"Fancy meeting you here, Higurashi."

_Oh god, _Kagome thought miserably, _here we go_. "Potter," she muttered, not bothering to look up from her book. She had to restrain the whimper threatening to work its way out from her throat—this damn transfiguration essay was going to be the death of her. "This is the library, after all. Finding me in here isn't much of a surprise—finding _you _here, however…" she trailed off, glancing up to give him a meaningful look.

"Wow," James blurted out, eyes wide. "You look a—" he cut himself off and swallowed, whether it was because he realized finishing that sentence would be a _bad_ idea or because of the death glare Kagome fixed him with, who knew. "—bsolutely amazing as always!" he said instead, chuckling weakly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned back to her essay. "Is there something you need?" she asked resignedly. "Because if you didn't notice, I'm rather busy right now."

_"I can see that," _she heard him mutter under his breath. Louder, he wondered, "Have you slept?"

Her answer was short and to the point. "Not much." It was impossible, with three essays due by the end of the week and two tests to study for and barely any time to do either when she had other homework assignments and quidditch practice to squeeze in her free time. When she was met with silence she promptly turned a page and asked, "Anything else?"

A hand reached out to cover the one she had laid out on the book she was using. Kagome stiffened.

"Kagome."

Pursing her lips, she looked up and had to fight the urge to look away at the stare James was giving her.

"You need to sleep."

"What I need," Kagome retorted sharply, tugging her hand back, "Is to finish this essay. _Then _I'll sleep."

For a moment James only stared, the hand he extended curling into itself in the absence of hers, before he dragged in and exhaled a slow breath. A weary smile now rested on his face as he looked at her, crossing his arms. "You're a piece of work, Higurashi," he murmured.

Kagome leaned back with a harsh frown. "Aren't you just a bucket of compliments," she muttered darkly. "If that's the case then run along, Potter, no one's asking you to stay."

But instead of getting angry and leaving like she had hoped, James stared at her quietly, long enough that the heaviness of his stare made her fidget. Just as she was about to snap at him again to stop, James merely sighed and lowered his arms, reaching out to take her book.

Kagome sputtered and reached out to take it back but he was too quick. "W-what are you doing?" she demanded, confused.

"Helping you," was his succinct reply as he flipped through the book and dog-eared certain pages. "I'm marking the places relevant to the essay Minnie assigned. At least this way it'll help you finish and get to sleep faster."

Kagome watched in stunned silence as James worked, his eyebrows softly furrowed, teeth lightly biting the corner of his bottom lip, and his hazel eyes flickering across the pages as he scanned them. Minutes passed in silence with only the sounds of rustling pages filling them.

Wordlessly, James slid the book over once he was finished, not bothering to say anything more as he stood, pushed his seat in, and rounded the table to leave her to her work.

Kagome caught his wrist just as he passed her. James stopped short glancing down in shock, first at the hand around his wrist before turning his round eyes to her tired own.

"Thanks," she murmured, giving his wrist a grateful squeeze as she held his gaze for a moment longer before she glanced away in embarrassment and remorse. "And sorry… For snapping earlier…"

There was a beat of silence before she felt the wrist in her hand turn and she released it abruptly, flushing because she'd forgotten to let go, but his hand caught her own before she could pull away completely. Startled, Kagome looked up to find herself staring into James' warm eyes.

He gave her hand a soft squeeze and winked. "Anytime, Higurashi," he replied with ease and a little grin. "And don't worry about it. I'm a big boy; I can take it."

When he gave his eyebrows a little wiggle Kagome couldn't help but laugh a bit, and even when he had left her alone and Kagome had turned back to her assignment, staring down at her book and its dog-eared pages, the memory of his grin widening when she laughed lingered in her mind.

o.O.o

"C'mon!" Kagome wheedled, clinging to her best friend's shoulder as he ambled on unperturbed. Her toes were barely brushing the snow-covered ground as the boy pressed on with a blank expression. "Inuyasha!" she whined loudly, gaining a triumphant look when she saw his wince.

"Bloody hell," the dark-haired wizard swore, "You're like a fucking harpy—_fine_, I'll take you to your damn sweet shop! Just stop your bitchin' and gerrof me!"

A brilliant smile blossomed across Kagome's face as she leapt off, instead linking her arm with his. "Thank you!" she chirped, tugging him in the direction of Honeydukes.

Inuyasha rolled his violet eyes, muttering darkly under his breath as he let himself be led. "Feh, whatever."

"Besides," Kagome added, grinning slyly. "Don't you want to get Kikyo something? She's been studying so hard for her N.E.W.T.s these days."

Through the strands of his long, dark hair, Kagome could see his ears flush red. _"Shaddup!"_

Giggling, the girl pulled him around a corner only to squeak when she almost crashed into another's chest—saved only by Inuyasha's quick tug that sent her crashing into his instead.

"Eh?!"

Kagome blinked as she shook off her daze. Her eyes popped open when she realized who she almost crashed into. "Oh, Potter!" she exclaimed, laughing sheepishly. "Sorry about that!"

The boy flashed her a quick, warm smile as he dragged a hand through his hair. "No need to apologize, Higurashi," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd be more than happy to catch you when you fall."

Behind her, Inuyasha gave an incredulous snort and muttered under his breath. _"Wow. Really?"_

Overhearing him James coughed, flushing in embarrassment. "Nishimura," he muttered in greeting before his eyes caught onto Inuyasha's hands. They were still holding onto Kagome's arms from when he grabbed on to steady her. Suddenly straightening, he looked between the two, his eyes wide as they darted between the older Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff. "Are you two dating?"

Kagome was too startled at the abrupt question, but Inuyasha was already replying in the only way he could: with a suspicious, "What's it to you?"

James seemed to withdraw in himself at that, and Kagome couldn't help herself when she said, "No."

Both James and Inuyasha turned to her in surprise at her loud answer, the latter lifting a dark eyebrow. Kagome cleared her throat as she shrugged off Inuyasha's hands and stepped over to the side, looking away. "We're just friends. He's actually dating my cousin, Kikyo."

James blinked, his head tilting in contemplation as he tried placing the name, before his eyes suddenly widened in recognition. "She's in Slytherin, isn't she? 7th year?"

The tone he said it in had the other two scowling. Inuyasha even took a threatening step forward, gently pushing Kagome further to the side. "Yeah, is that a problem?" he demanded, a dark edge to his tone.

Eyes widening, James swiftly shook his head, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "_Definitely_ not!"

Inuyasha snorted and turned on his heel, stalking away without another word.

The teen swallowed and turned to Kagome, promptly flushing in embarrassment and shame at her stony look. "Look, I didn't mean—" He cut himself short when Kagome raised a hand to stop him.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head. "Not all Slytherins are bad, James, or believe in pureblood supremacy and _Voldemort_," she told him, saying the name with disgust. "Just like not all Gryffindors are good, or even all Hufflepuffs are nice or all Ravenclaws smart. Not everything is black and white."

"Ka-Kagome," James stuttered, before he swallowed, a somber look on his face as he gave a short nod. "Yeah, uh, I understand. I've realized that for a while, I just…" He trailed off, shaking his head, and regarded her with the utmost gravity. "I _really am_ sorry. Could you tell him that, too?" he asked, nodding at Inuyasha's departing back.

Kagome peered at him with a scrutinizing gaze, nodding when she determined that his remorse was sincere. "Yeah," she assured him, and turned to follow her friend. Before she could get too far, James called out to her.

"Hey, Kagome?" When she turned, a questioning look on her face, he shuffled nervously before asking, "I thought you said you were muggleborn?"

Blinking, Kagome let out a small, startled laugh. "I am," she said quietly, simply, and left it there. But James seemed to catch the implication as his mouth parted in absolute shock. She almost laughed again as she turned away and continued walking, except it wasn't really a laughing matter.

Kikyo wasn't the first muggleborn ever to be sorted into Slytherin; she wasn't even the only one in the House this year—Kagome knew there were, at least, three others.

No one knew though, other than Inuyasha, herself, a few other close friends, and now James. Not many even knew they were even related—they both had different last names after all, related through Kikyo's mother and her father—and though they both looked alike, they were almost complete opposites in how they acted.

By the time Kagome had come to Hogwarts, everyone had already assumed Kikyo was a half-blood and the girl herself had let them continue to do so since then. After all, she saw no point in pointing out the truth and causing herself unnecessary hassle.

Not that Kikyo agreed with the majority of her House or even elected to remain neutral in matters such as pureblood supremacy. Kikyo had made her opinions about Voldemort and his 'vision' quite clear since the day he appeared (in simple words, they would sooner see the wizarding world to stagnation and ruin than prosperity) and it didn't make her popular by any means. But fortunately, Slytherins on the whole weren't big on in-House fighting or bullying and those who were soon learned that Kikyo was not a witch to be messed with. She was a Snake through and through, one of them, and so it was mostly an agree-to-disagree situation.

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she jogged to catch up to Inuyasha. She'd once asked Kikyo if she wished she was Sorted into another House—Ravenclaw, perhaps—but her cousin had only gave a little laugh, shaking her head before telling her, _"Though the friends I've made are few, they are no less true. The Sorting Hat put me here in Slytherin for a reason, and who am I to disagree?" _and that was when Kikyo grinned a little and added, _"Besides, imagine their faces when on they finally realize I was muggleborn all along and had tricked them right from the start?"_

Giggling at the memory, Kagome slowed to a stop at Inuyasha's side, who had paused at the entrance to Honeyduke's to wait for her. "So what are you gonna get Kikyo today, hm?" she teased. "And James says sorry, by the way. Wanted me to tell you as well."

Blushing, the Gryffindor 7th year let out an annoyed, "tch," and opened the door to enter, letting Kagome go first. "The sugar quills, obviously," he'd grumbled under his breath, and Kagome gave a light laugh. "And whatever. He does it again, though, and I'll kick his ass," he said gruffly.

Lips twitching, Kagome conceded with a nod as they headed down the aisle to grab the treat, weaving through the throngs of other students shopping. Kagome glanced at him with sly grin when he reached out to grab a package. "Get the peppermint ones this time—she mentioned something about wanting to try them."

Twitching, Inuyasha huffed but his hand veered off to grab a different package either way.

Snickering, Kagome lead them over to the chocolates—she waved at Remus when he looked up as they passed by, her fellow 6th year returning with a wave of his own and a small smile. Inuyasha's eyes flickered over the lanky teen for a moment before his attention turned back to Kagome.

"That kid, Potter, isn't he a friend of his?" he asked. Neither of them noticed how Remus had stiffened at the question as the pair continued to walk further toward the chocolate Kagome always bought during her trips to Hogsmeade.

Blinking, Kagome looked up. "Of Remus'?" At Inuyasha's nod, she gave one of her own. "Yeah, why?"

"Pretty sure he wants in your skirt," And when Kagome choked suddenly, the chocolate she was checking out slipping from her hands, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and caught it before it could fall to the floor. "Not that one; I meant Potter."

Kagome wheezed, the clarification not making her feel any better. Remus, who had moved on to the next aisle but was still within hearing distance, was not faring much better—the chocolate he had decided to buy had broken under his tightened grip.

"_What _would make you say _that?_" Kagome demanded hoarsely.

"I dunno, maybe the look on his face when he thought we were dating?" Inuyasha drawled out. Kagome did not appreciate his sarcasm one bit. "Looked like someone just kicked his kneazle."

Kagome sputtered. "We do nothing but bitch at each other about _quidditch_!"

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. "Not my fault if that's your guys' version of foreplay."

Her responding offended shriek had the rest of the shop turning to stare.

o.O.o

And so ends Part II, haha. Got a bit rambly there in places, but ah well, I was having too much fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you next time! ^^

A big thanks by the way to these reviewers: **Lemon Dropz, Rigoudon3, GiggleboxGirlie, Guest, Sugar0o, chichi-Clar, shie0917, Silvog, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, MoonPrincess1989, gincitri, Foofafie, Guest, AnimeAngel240, secretsrsafehir, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Guest, Fairy Demon2, Valleygoat, Guest, Motoko The Red Queen, Bunny.W.K, Silversun XD, Applejax XD**

Till next time!

RainLily^^


	3. Part III

_And now the end. (Well, sorta. You'll see what I mean later.) It's been fun guys!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Obviously, neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha belong to me._

* * *

><p>—Part III<em>—<em>

"So, I was talking to Stacy and she said the other day that she saw _Ralphie _with _Gary_ in the broom closet on the third floor, the one near the boys' bathroom?"

Kagome smothered a snort as she flipped the page of her DADA book. With a quick glance up at their Professor, a witch with soft features and short, black hair streaked liberally with grey who was currently up front at her desk grading essays, she turned to Gracie and whispered in reply, "Poor Stacy," Kagome commiserated, but her lips were twitching. "Did she happen to see anything interesting?"

Gracie gave a devilish grin and shook her head, her hair, which she had done up in braids, whipping back and forth at her shoulders. "Not particularly. Apparently she interrupted before anyone had even loosened their tie. She _did _say they were pretty into it though—right up until she backed away and kicked a bucket trying to leave."

"No, I—"Kagome stopped short in an embarrassingly loud squeak and jerked in her seat when something hit the back of her neck, feeling the soft scrape of folded parchment brush against the nape at her neck. Laughing nervously at the curious look the Professor was sending her, she gave a quick, disarming smile and waited until she went back to grading before slumping in her seat, muttering darkly under her breath.

Gracie, blinking, reached over pulled a paper airplane from her hair and handed it over.

Annoyed, Kagome took it and turned to find the culprit. Almost immediately, her gaze caught that of one Lily Evans, who was currently sporting a sympathetic look and pointing her quill over her shoulder, to the left. Nodding her thanks as she followed her directions, Kagome nearly groaned.

Potter. Of course.

That explained Lily's look. Poor girl had to deal with his undivided attention for last few years—it was only after the incident after OWLs last year (she didn't hear much; just that she and Severus Snape had a falling out and James had a hand in it) that James finally decided to leave her alone.

And, joy of all joys, the opening in his schedule had left her the focus of his attention through a bit of captaincy rivalry. Though, thankfully, he hadn't been pestering her for dates like he once did to the redhead, so there was _that _silver-lining.

_I get enough of that with Kouga's constant letters, _she thought wearily, trying not to think about how perhaps she wouldn't mind as much if it was James. The recently graduated Durmstrang student was a friend of Inuyasha's half-brother, and even since she met him over the summer while she was over visiting her best friend, he'd been infatuated with her.

He was a nice enough bloke, she guessed; he just came on a bit strong and was relentless, and most of all, he had the annoying tendency to claim her as 'his woman,' which ha, _no_. A bit thick too, since her rejections had yet to ever quite sink in.

_I'd much rather take James over Kouga — oh, Merlin curse it all._ Kagome nearly smacked herself for thinking that and turned back to the situation at hand.

Said teen was smiling at her widely, all teeth and almost silly-looking — _and kind of adorable_, her traitorous mind whispered before she could put a stop to _that_ train of thought, and, _damn it_, because she gave up, it was no use — before he began to point urgently at the parchment airplane currently in her hands.

Rolling her eyes, she unfolded the plane and both she and Gracie leaned in to read it over.

Halfway Gracie had to cover her mouth to smother her laughter and Kagome felt like murdering a certain messy-haired Gryffindor. _Screw adorable, try bloody annoying! Oh, that arrogant, infuriating little git— _

Not bothering to read the rest of it, Kagome crumpled it and, after a quick look to double-check if the coast was clear, whipped around and promptly lobbed it at James' face without any warning.

It smacked him right on the nose, sending him sputtering and his friends and the others students around him into a round of smothered snickers. Kagome then made a rude gesture with her hand before whirling back around, sending James into further shock and Sirius bursting out laughing.

Cross, Kagome roughly turned the page in her text, trying to ignore the words he had wrote in his little 'note'.

_Congratulations on the win against the 'Claws, Higurashi! Not half bad! I was watching, though, and couldn't help but notice—Karpe still needs to work his formation and O'Leary is a bit of a quaffle-hog! Just four more months until our game so you better—_

She had half a thought wondering about what the rest of it said, but knowing him, it probably had something to do pointing out some more of her team's flaws.

Stabbing her quill into her inkpot, Kagome practically carved her notes into her parchment.

_Fucking prick._

o.O.o

"What," Kagome slowly enunciated, staring at the large, long box before her—it was, in one word, _gaudy_, wrapped with _glittering _pink paper and, if her eyes didn't deceive her, heart shaped snitches darted around it. A thick, silky bow sat atop it, draping over the edges. "No," she backtracked, shaking her head in open horror and wariness. "_Why?"_

Remus stood before her, cheeks a faint red but his expression was more… longsuffering and exasperated than embarrassed. "It's not from me," he saw fit to clarify.

Kagome sputtered. "No, I didn't think it was," she blurted out, and, mortified, she quickly added, "It's a bit…" she searched for the word, but made a helpless gesture. "Flashy?"

But Remus only snickered, not the least bit offended. "I tried to tell James you were more likely to appreciate sentiment over appearance."

Immediately, Kagome's eyes widened and she edged away. "It's from Potter?" It was odd, how that explanation both served to clarify and alarm her both at once. It made sense that Potter was behind it, but then again, _Potter was behind this._

Remus bit his lip, obviously trying not to grin at her reaction. He reached up, scratching his scarred cheek "Well, yeah. It's not a prank, or anything though."

"O-okay," the dark-haired teen stuttered, relaxing. "But then why didn't he just give it to me himself?" _And __**why **__is he giving me anything in the first place?_

Remus raised a knowing eyebrow. "Would you _really_ have accepted if he did?"

Kagome looked away, huffing. "Maybe," she retorted, even though she knew she probably wouldn't—she wouldn't trust anything that came from Potter's own hands. Everyone knew he loved his pranks, and it wouldn't surprise her one bit to see him try and prank her because of the little rivalry they've got going.

"Right," Remus said, not believing her either. "Anyway, I'm just delivering this because James promised to give me all the chocolates he'll get today if I did."

Snorting, Kagome grinned. "Nice. Best make sure you don't eat the ones laced with a love potion."

Laughing, the sandy-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, we learned _that_ lesson the hard way last year." And when Kagome raised an eyebrow, Remus said, "Sirius," as if that explained everything.

And honestly, it really did.

When later, after Kagome had returned to her dorms and was sitting on her bed, cross-legged and appraising the present before her, she gave a sigh and lightly tugged on the bow, unraveling it with ease. She peeled back the wrapping paper, wondering whether Potter had done it himself because it was wrapped rather nicely. Picking up the lid, a soft, floral scent hit her nose as Kagome peered inside and gasped.

There were roses, but these were charmed, the flowers themselves a medley of soft yellow and scarlet red, the stems black and gold respectively.

And that wasn't all, either. At the end was a pair of black gloves—they were leather, supple and soft to the touch, reinforced on the front for better gripping. Slipping them on, Kagome discovered they were a perfect fit and _comfortable_, if not a little stiff as all new gloves were.

Shaking her head softly, Kagome reached out for the flowers and brought them closer, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she breathed the scent of the flowers in.

o.O.o

The next time she and Potter had fought over who got to use the pitch for practice, James' eyes flickered to her hands, his grin widening at the sight of her gloves.

Kagome obstinately refused to blush and proceeded to call James an insufferable, juvenile prat.

It ended with her stomping off the field, ceding it to Potter—_just this once_, she swore—and the grin still plastered across his stupid face.

o.O.o

Next month and after some bribing of her favorite chocolate, Kagome managed to get Remus to spill when James' birthday was.

The morning of the twenty-seventh—a Saturday—Kagome strolled into the Great Hall with a box balanced on her waist. It was simply wrapped—no zipping snitches—in deep gold paper and scarlet bow.

Instead of heading towards her own table, she veered off toward the Gryffindor table and deposited her package in front of Potter—he was laughing as she walked up behind him, his hands flying wildly as he was explaining something to his friends. Remus and Peter saw her coming first, the former watching her with glittering amber eyes and a budding grin and the latter with a confused, but curious look.

Kagome didn't even pause as she slipped between Sirius and James and slid the present before the birthday boy with a simple and—Merlin _please_ strike her down now—fond little, "Happy Birthday, you nerd," before continuing on to her own table.

It took all her will and biting the inside of her cheek not to look over and catch his eye or react to his startled and honest expression of almost childish delight.

She tried not to notice the looks turned her way as she made for her House's table, tried not to think about the boots that she had scoured the qudditch store catalogue for—dark brown leather, thick and sturdy, charmed to keep the player's feet warm in the cold, cool in the heat, and dry in the rain.

And as she snagged a couple slices of toasts before making her escape, _because damn it, she could hear Black laughing from over where she was and Potter's protesting voice,_ she vehemently refused to think of the small, dark red pouch of chocolates she made herself and left along with the boots, either.

They were _really _nice gloves, alright?

o.O.o

As he did so many times, James slid into the seat across from her at her usual table at the library. "Big game's next week," he remarked by way of greeting.

"Really?" Kagome quipped, widening her eyes. "I'd never remembered—and after all those times you've reminded me the past month, too."

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as James coughed and looked away, ducking his head sheepishly. "Ah, right," he muttered. He recovered soon enough though, as always, straightening his shoulders and locking eyes with her. "You ready then?"

Her lips curled into a smile and she leaned forward, propping her chin into her palm. "Are you?" she challenged with a raised eyebrow.

James smirked. "We've _been _ready, Higurashi."

Kagome 'hmm'd and leaned back appraisingly. She watched as suddenly a curious look came across him; furrowed eyebrows, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, lips pursing then twitching. Kagome blinked as she also noticed something very faint across his cheeks—_oh_, _Potter's got freckles_ _—_before she came back to reality when he opened his mouth.

"How about a bet?"

Kagome perked up once the words registered, interest lighting up her eyes. "What kind of bet?"

His eyes were almost sparkling now. "I win, you let me take you out."

Kagome breathed out a soft scoff. Her heart was suddenly pounding. _Shit. _"Why Potter, I didn't know you liked me like that," she commented, stalling to to keep her calm. Before he could reply, Kagome quickly asked, "And if I win?"

James stood there silently for a good moment, biting his lip and uncertainty warring in his hazel eyes. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then finally opened once more to speak. "Then—then, I'll leave you alone," he offered.

Kagome snorted. "A mighty incentive." She peered at him and raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristically serious expression. "I actually can't believe you're willing to offer that up. I would've thought you enjoyed tormenting me too much to risk giving it up."

James flinched back like she had hit him, and Kagome couldn't help the ping of regret when he looked at her with shocked hurt. "I—Is that what you think I've been doing this whole time?" he said quietly, his voice hoarse. "I _never_ meant—"

"James," Kagome cut in quickly, gentle, "James, I was only kidding. I mean, yeah, you're kind of a prat and annoying _sometimes_, but you're mostly okay." She felt the heat creeping up her neck and she hoped to Merlin he wouldn't notice.

James blinked, the hurt washing away in favor of a growing grin. "Just mostly okay?" He blinked wide hazel eyes at her.

Kagome laughed, desperately trying to ignore the way her heart tripped a bit. "If you want compliments to your greatness, you're better off getting them from your fangirls than from me. Or Black, for that matter. Always wondered if he's carrying a torch for you."

Chuckling, James waved a hand at her. "Nah, just Remus." He froze, eyes shooting wide, like he couldn't believe he _just said that_. "But don't tell them or anything! They think I don't know—I mean, it's not like I _care_, but what can you do?"

Blinking, Kagome shook her head. _Sirius Black in love?_ Her lips twitched. "And there goes the hearts of half the girls and boys of the school," she murmured wryly. "Now about that bet…" Pursing her lips, she gained a thoughtful look that quickly turned devious. "I'll take that bet, but," she interjected when James' eyes widened and he opened his mouth, "These are the terms if _I _win..."

o.O.o

"Prongs—on your left!"

His gaze flickered over before he let out a startled, "_Shit_," before he yanked back on his broom's handle and shot up just as a bludger whizzed by underneath him.

"No hard feelings, right Potter?" Kagome cackled as she zoomed on by with a wicked grin, her ponytail whipping in the wind behind her.

James watched her go with a glazed look. Beside him Sirius pulled to a stop, shaking his head. "Bird's ruthless, ain't she?"

"I know," James murmured dreamily. "Isn't it amazing?"

Sirius shot him a crazy look before barking out a loud laugh. "Mate, you've got it _bad."_

As they were getting ready to start again, James paused on his way to pass Kagome, his teeth glinting in the sunny distance as he flashed her a grin. His normally flyaway hair was plastered against his forehead, damp with sweat. "You aren't nervous, eh Higurashi?"

Slinging her bat against her shoulder, Kagome cocked an eyebrow at her fellow Sixth year. "Better I ask you that, Potter. It's anyone's game now — best hope we don't find the snitch first."

James laughed but it did nothing for the way his heart tripped. He couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous—because he was, he _really _was—or because _damn _did Kagome look good with her windswept bangs, her cheeks flushed with exertion, and her eyes bright with her excitement. "May the best team win!"

Kagome blinked, before a genuine smile spread across her face. "May the best team win!" she echoed brightly, winking before she turned and flew off.

Sirius had to call him three times and threaten to shove his bat "right up your damn, freckly arse" if he didn't get back in formation.

o.O.o

In the end, the score came to be 270-110 in Hufflepuffs' favor.

With a wild grin, Kagome dived to the ground, leaping off her broom to run up to her seeker—a fourth year boy by the name of Shippo Tachibana—and sweep the redhead up in a tight hug. "You did it! You did it!"

Shippo threw his head back and laughed. "We did it!" he exclaimed, green eyes dancing.

Kagome grinned wildly as she gently let her seeker down on solid ground. "We did it," she breathed out, as if the realization had just hit her. She whirled on the rest of her team and punched the air with a loud, victorious, "We did it, guys! Yeah!"

Elated cheers and screams assaulted her on all sides and suddenly Kagome was being lifted into the air, Shippo bestowed the same honor just moments later, as their team relished their win.

It was mere moments later that she saw him approach, his team yards away, a little put out but still grinning their congratulations.

Kagome tapped her teammates' shoulders and they lowered her to the ground. Pushing through her rambunctious team, joined by the rest of their House who'd flooded the field once the game ended, she grinned and nodded as they clapped her on the back and shoulders. Moments later she was finally able break through the throng with a stumble and there he stood.

James ambled over, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his trousers and a small smile on his face. "Good game, Higurashi," he told her with sincerity, pulling out a hand to stick it out.

Kagome gave him a bright smile of her own, taking his hand and give it a firm shake. "You too, Potter."

As their hands broke away, James' smile seemed to falter for a split-second before it came back full-force. Kagome tilted her head, blinking, wondering if she was seeing things. "So about that bet…"

Kagome's lips twitched. "Now, don't think you can wiggle yourself out of that one," she warned, grinning.

The grin fell in place of a pout. "But _Higurashi,_" he whined. "I'll probably have detention for the rest of the year!"

Kagome snickered. "Good thing there's only a little over a month left then, isn't it?"

James groaned. "Fine, fine! You're a cruel woman, Higurashi." He paused to peer at her wonderingly and with no small amount of admiration. "Where have you been my whole life?"

A wild snort escaped her and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Off you trot, Potter. A bet's a bet."

"Yeah," he replied quietly before his grin was back on his face. Kagome couldn't help but think it felt… forced. "I guess it is. Congrats again, Higurashi," he told her as he turned to leave. He waved at her from over his shoulder. "You've earned it."

The despondent tone in his words had Kagome's good mood dampening. They felt…_final_. As she watched James walk away, she couldn't ignore the pang in her chest any longer.

"Hey, Potter!"

James looked over, eyes alight in surprise.

Kagome bit her lip and offered him a shy grin. "How 'bout Hogsmeade next week, yeah?" Her grin widened. "If you're good, I might even let you take me to the quidditch shop."

James blinked in shock, before his face split into a wide smile. "And if I'm _really_ good?"

Kagome laughed. "Then I might even kiss you!"

o.O.o

"Excuse me, everyone!" announced a voice the next night at dinner, before the students departed for bed. "I would like to make an announcement!"

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Kagome had a budding grin on her face as she leaned over to her neighbor and whispered under her breath. "You got the camera ready?"

Snickering, Shippo nodded eagerly, the device in his hand and ready to record what would probably one of the greatest moments of the year.

All eyes on him with only the faintest of confused whispers rippling through the Great Hall, James muttered darkly under his breath as he stepped onto the bench, ignoring the snickering of his _supposed _best friends. His cheeks were a dark red for what he was about to do.

Glancing over to the reason for it all, his lips twitched: Kagome was sitting at her table, leaning forward, eyes a bright, dancing blue and the widest grin he'd seen from her yet on her face.

That was when James decided it was worth it because even if he'd got detention and spent the rest of the year scrubbing floors, at least that grin was because of him, for him.

With that, James turned to his captive audience with a grin of his own, despite his blushing cheeks. "As you all know, yesterday saw the defeat of the mighty Gryffindor quidditch team by the Hufflepuffs, led by their stunning and talented captain, Kagome Higurashi!"

Cheers erupted from throughout the hall, but none louder came from but the Hufflepuffs themselves.

"As such, I shall bestow upon them congratulations and the public admission that I was wrong and Higurashi was right: consider my words properly and soundly eaten. I never should have doubted nor underestimated the amazingly awesome skills of your team and yours as a captain. You truly are a goddess amongst men and women."

Laughs and giggles tittered throughout the hall, and with a flicker of his eyes James saw the embarrassed flush gracing Kagome's cheeks. When there were a few catcalls though, James turned towards where they came with a narrowed-eyed look. "Oi, watch it! _I'm_ that goddess's soon-to-be-boyfriend!" he warned, and laughter followed that declaration.

With that taken care of, he turned his attention back to his audience. "And now, I shall end this announcement—" Here, James closed his eyes and sighed, holding up his wand and pointing it to himself. "—with this. To the Hufflepuffs! To Higurashi!" Reluctantly, he muttered the spell under his breath.

There was a beat of silence. James grimaced as he felt a breeze brush against his unmentionables.

For there stood James Potter in just his pants, yellow with a black band and trim and a cheeky badger over his arse, charmed to wiggle its bum and give a rather saucy wink. He turned, just for _her_ sake.

The silence didn't last long, broken by a squeal of laughter—_Kagome, _James picked up instantly, and fuck him because he couldn't help his grin at that—before the Great Hall roared with a medley of cheers, laughs and giggles, rounding off with a whole lot of whistling and hooting.

Turning back to Kagome he gave her a bow and winked at her. Behind him, he could hear his friends' choked laughter. Must have seen the badger, then.

_"Oh __**my**__."_

_"Higurashi is one __**lucky**__ girl."_

_"Nice shorts, Potter!"_

_"Look at them abs!"_

_"JAMES POTTER!"_

Cringing at his Head of House's outraged shout, James leapt off the bench and sped towards the doors, bare feet slapping against stone. "And with that," he shouted over the cheers, wand pointed his way with a _Sonorus_, "I bid you all adieu and a 'Hufflepuff rules'!"

The last thing any of them saw was the badger on his arse giving one last wiggle and wink.

o.O.o

_Hmm, I think the wiggling, winking badger was a nice touch if I do say so myself, heehee. Now, I mentioned earlier that this wasn't **really **the end. **I'll be marking the story complete, because it is, but I'll be adding additional, short scenes - outtakes that didn't make the cut, maybe future scenes, past scenes even, etc. I'll even take requests, so if there's something you'd like to see, I'll try to fit it in.** So follow if you don't already if you're interested. Unless I should make a separate story to dump them in? Any thoughts? I'll be sure to post an announcement if I do decided to make a separate story._

_But yeah, a big thanks to the anon who sent me this prompt (which, y'know, I'm still taking prompts so just hit me up on tumblr if you so desire! Send me a pairing (doesn't need to be romantic, doesn't need to specifically be a hp/inu crossover either. two characters from any of my fandoms and a prompt will work - and protip, it seems to me that the less specific the prompt, the more I tend to write haha, after all, the only thing I had to go on for this one was 'quidditch' so...). Slash pairings are also welcomed ^^) _

_Thank you all for reading, following, fav'ing, and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed!_

_In particular, thank you to these awesome people for reviewing: **ArmyWife22079, KEdakumi, Sugar0o, xXCrossoverLoverXx, MoonPrincess1989, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, Applejax XD, Lovely Witch, Guest, Silvog, Guest, chibi-Clar, kakashixangela, SilverMidnightKitten, Yuzuki Kuchiki, Spastic Freak, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Anonymous, GiggleboxGirlie, Valleygoat, Rigoudon3, Motoko The Red Queen, When God Abandoned The World, HisSecretLover18**_

_Till next time guys! _

_RainLily^^_


End file.
